Artificial trees are trees that are not products of nature. Artificial trees are products of human construction activity. Some artificial trees may be displayed for decorative purposes. Some artificial trees may be displayed as decorations during special occasions or holidays. For example, an artificial tree constructed to have an appearance similar to a natural Christmas tree may be displayed with Christmas holiday decoration. Artificial trees may be designed to have an appearance similar to a natural tree, including, for example, a vertical central trunk, and branches extending substantially horizontally from the trunk.
Some artificial trees may be supported by a base retaining the artificial tree trunk. In various examples, an artificial tree base may include tree components such as, for example, a light source or a power supply. In an illustrative example, an artificial tree base may be visible to tree viewers. In some scenarios, an artificial tree base that is visible beneath the branches extending from the artificial tree trunk may disrupt the visual aesthetics of a decorative scene and degrade a tree viewer's experience.
In various examples, artificial trees may be illuminated. Some artificial trees may be illuminated by a light source retained in the base of the artificial tree. In various examples, an artificial tree may be illuminated by fiber optic tubes extending to the branches from a light source in the base. In some scenarios, artificial trees illuminated by fiber optic tubes may employ LED light sources. Some artificial tree LED light sources may be configured to emit multiple colors of visible light. Some artificial trees include a light source configured in the base to shine light through a color wheel including translucent sections of different colors. In various examples, an artificial tree configured with a color wheel may rotate the color wheel to change the color of the artificial tree lighting.